1_2_3_slaughter_me_streetfandomcom-20200222-history
123 Slaughter Me Street
Were you looking for the second game or the mobile version? ---- 123 Slaughter Me Street is an indie horror game created by Impulse Games Studio. It released on September 28, 2015. Summary Welcome everyone to 123 Slaughter Me Street! A criminal on the run, you find yourself evading police as you make your escape down an alley. You see an old fire escape and scramble up to the roof of an abandoned building; you are safe here. As the patrol cars drive past, you slip into the shadows. The coast is clear, you just got away with it... or did you? On your way back towards the fire escape, the roof gives out from under you and you plummet into darkness. You are wounded and only equipped with a dying flashlight. Where are you? You must now escape this building. A twisted ankle, a busted flashlight, in the middle of one of man's great casualty of progress. This is the price you pay for avoiding the police. It smells of death here; the stench of frustration, success and the festering of old hopes. A shuffling rises up from the infinite darkness before you. Rats? No, too big for rats. Stray dogs? Squatters? What else? You're not hoping to find out, but you must go forth. Determined, you enter the gaping maw of obsolescene. There must be an exit... Get to the exit. A heart pounding, anxiety inducing, paranoia paradise; 123 Slaughter Me Street is like no other. With a completely unique set of controls and limited mobility, players must have their wits about them. Get to the exit, and do so swiftly. Gameplay The player takes control of a criminal and walks down a hallway with a flashlight trying to get to the exit at the other end of the hall and finding the relics. There are three puppets trying to keep the player from reaching the exit. The Follower stalks the player and turn around flash their light at him. The Greeter will pop out of the doorways and waving at the player forcing flash their flashlight at her to progress. The Waiter hides inside of the doorways, waiting for the player to pass through. There is an additional puppet known as The Nightmare, who only appears after the credits; he breaks the fourth wall and jumpscare the player with glowing eyes hauntingly, while flames can be seen background and leaves the player with text saying 'We'll see you soon.' Trivia * The story of the game is quite similar to the horror game franchise Silent Hill in which the player is inside of a personal hell with monsters that reflect the problems the character in the game has/had. * 123 Slaughter Me Street is heavily based on the children's television program Sesame Street. ** The game's puppet antagonists seem to be based upon multiple puppets in the show. ** The 123 SMS logo is inspired by the Sesame Street 123 Count With Me logo. ** The creator of the 3 puppets in the game is named Tim Denson, based off of Jim Henson who was heavily involved with Sesame Street. Gallery File:Bandicam 2015-11-12 20-16-39-382.jpg|The Follower. File:Hqdefault.jpg|The Greeter. File:Image.jpg|The Waiter. ss_47b54a657ad11ec8ea0f1687373ac162b9dfa593.600x338.jpg|The Main Menu. header.jpg|The header on the 123 Slaughter Me Street Steam page. Sms.jpg Category:Games Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Category:Impulse Game Studios